The present invention relates to systems and processes for purifying a Clostridium toxin. In particular, the present invention relates to a chromatographic process for purifying a botulinum neurotoxin. A pharmaceutical composition suitable for administration to a human or animal for a therapeutic, diagnostic, research or cosmetic purpose can comprise an active ingredient. The pharmaceutical composition can also include one or more excipients, buffers, carriers, stabilizers, preservatives and/or bulking agents. The active ingredient in a pharmaceutical composition can be a biologic such as a botulinum toxin. The botulinum toxin active ingredient used to make a botulinum toxin pharmaceutical composition can be obtained through a multi step culturing, fermentation and compounding process which makes use of one or more animal derived products (such as meat broth and casein ingredients in one or more of the culture and fermentation media used to obtain a bulk botulinum toxin, and a blood fraction or blood derivative excipient in the final compounded botulinum toxin pharmaceutical composition). Administration to a patient of a pharmaceutical composition wherein the active ingredient biologic is obtained through a process which makes use of animal derived products can subject the patient to a potential risk of receiving various pathogens or infectious agents. For example, prions may be present in a pharmaceutical composition. A prion is a proteinaceous infectious particle which is hypothesized to arise as an abnormal conformational isoform from the same nucleic acid sequence which makes the normal protein. It has been further hypothesized that infectivity resides in a “recruitment reaction” of the normal isoform protein to the prion protein isoform at a post translational level. Apparently, the normal endogenous cellular protein is induced to misfold into a pathogenic prion conformation.
Creutzfeldt-Jacob disease is a rare neurodegenerative disorder of human transmissible spongiform encephalopathy where the transmissible agent is apparently an abnormal isoform of a prion protein. An individual with Creutzfeldt-Jacob disease can deteriorate from apparent perfect health to akinetic mutism within six months. Thus, a potential risk may exist of acquiring a prion mediated disease, such as Creutzfeldt-Jacob disease, from the administration of a pharmaceutical composition which contains a biologic, such as a botulinum toxin, obtained, purified or compounded using animal derived products.
Botulinum Toxin
The genus Clostridium has more than one hundred and twenty seven species, grouped by morphology and function. The anaerobic, gram positive bacterium Clostridium botulinum produces a potent polypeptide neurotoxin, botulinum toxin, which causes a neuroparalytic illness in humans and animals known as botulism. Clostridium botulinum and its spores are commonly found in soil and the bacterium can grow in improperly sterilized and sealed food containers of home based canneries, which are the cause of many of the cases of botulism. The effects of botulism typically appear 18 to 36 hours after eating the foodstuffs infected with a Clostridium botulinum culture or spores. The botulinum toxin can apparently pass unattenuated through the lining of the gut and attack peripheral motor neurons. Symptoms of botulinum toxin intoxication can progress from difficulty walking, swallowing, and speaking to paralysis of the respiratory muscles and death.
Botulinum toxin type A is the most lethal natural biological agent known to man. About 50 picograms of botulinum toxin (purified neurotoxin complex) type A is a LD50 in mice. On a molar basis, botulinum toxin type A is 1.8 billion times more lethal than diphtheria, 600 million times more lethal than sodium cyanide, 30 million times more lethal than cobrotoxin and 12 million times more lethal than cholera. Singh, Critical Aspects of Bacterial Protein Toxins, pages 63-84 (chapter 4) of Natural Toxins II, edited by B. R. Singh et al., Plenum Press, New York (1976) (where the stated LD50 of botulinum toxin type A of 0.3 ng equals 1 U is corrected for the fact that about 0.05 ng of BOTOX® equals 1 unit). BOTOX® is the trademark of a botulinum toxin type A purified neurotoxin complex available commercially from Allergan, Inc., of Irvine, Calif. One unit (U) of botulinum toxin is defined as the LD50 upon intraperitoneal injection into female Swiss Webster mice weighing about 18-20 grams each. In other words, one unit of botulinum toxin is the amount of botulinum toxin that kills 50% of a group of female Swiss Webster mice. Seven generally immunologically distinct botulinum neurotoxins have been characterized, these being respectively botulinum neurotoxin serotypes A, B, C1, D, E, F and G each of which is distinguished by neutralization with type-specific antibodies. The different serotypes of botulinum toxin vary in the animal species that they affect and in the severity and duration of the paralysis they evoke. For example, it has been determined that botulinum toxin type A is 500 times more potent, as measured by the rate of paralysis produced in the rat, than is botulinum toxin type B. Additionally, botulinum toxin type B has been determined to be non-toxic in primates at a dose of 480 U/kg which is about 12 times the primate LD50 for botulinum toxin type A. The botulinum toxins apparently bind with high affinity to cholinergic motor neurons, are translocated into the neuron and block the presynaptic release of acetylcholine.
Botulinum toxins have been used in clinical settings for the treatment of e.g. neuromuscular disorders characterized by hyperactive skeletal muscles. Botulinum toxin type A has been approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration for the treatment of essential blepharospasm, strabismus and hemifacial spasm in patients over the age of twelve, for the treatment of cervical dystonia and for the treatment of glabellar line (facial) wrinkles. The FDA has also approved a botulinum toxin type B for the treatment of cervical dystonia. Clinical effects of peripheral injection (i.e. intramuscular or subcutaneous) botulinum toxin type A are usually seen within one week of injection, and often within a few hours after injection. The typical duration of symptomatic relief (i.e. flaccid muscle paralysis) from a single intramuscular injection of botulinum toxin type A can be about three months to about six months.
Although all the botulinum toxins serotypes apparently inhibit release of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine at the neuromuscular junction, they do so by affecting different neurosecretory proteins and/or cleaving these proteins at different sites. Botulinum toxin A is a zinc endopeptidase which can specifically hydrolyze a peptide linkage of the intracellular, vesicle associated protein SNAP-25. Botulinum type E also cleaves the 25 kiloDalton (kD) synaptosomal associated protein (SNAP-25), but targets different amino acid sequences within this protein, as compared to botulinum toxin type A. Botulinum toxin types B, D, F and G act on vesicle-associated protein (VAMP, also called synaptobrevin), with each serotype cleaving the protein at a different site. Finally, botulinum toxin type C1 has been shown to cleave both syntaxin and SNAP-25. These differences in mechanism of action may affect the relative potency and/or duration of action of the various botulinum toxin serotypes.
Regardless of serotype, the molecular mechanism of toxin intoxication appears to be similar and to involve at least three steps or stages. In the first step of the process, the toxin binds to the presynaptic membrane of the target neuron through a specific interaction between the heavy chain (H chain) and a cell surface receptor; the receptor is thought to be different for each serotype of botulinum toxin. The carboxyl end segment of the H chain, HC, appears to be important for targeting of the toxin to the cell surface.
In the second step, the toxin crosses the plasma membrane of the poisoned cell. The toxin is first engulfed by the cell through receptor-mediated endocytosis, and an endosome containing the toxin is formed. The toxin then escapes the endosome into the cytoplasm of the cell. This last step is thought to be mediated by the amino end segment of the H chain, HN, which triggers a conformational change of the toxin in response to a pH of about 5.5 or lower. Endosomes are known to possess a proton pump which decreases intra endosomal pH. The conformational shift exposes hydrophobic residues in the toxin, which permits the toxin to embed itself in the endosomal membrane. The toxin then translocates through the endosomal membrane into the cytosol.
The last step of the mechanism of botulinum toxin activity appears to involve reduction of the disulfide bond joining the H and L chain. The entire toxic activity of botulinum and botulinum toxins is contained in the L chain of the holotoxin; the L chain is a zinc (Zn++) endopeptidase which selectively cleaves proteins essential for recognition and docking of neurotransmitter-containing vesicles with the cytoplasmic surface of the plasma membrane, and fusion of the vesicles with the plasma membrane. Botulinum neurotoxin, botulinum toxin B, D, F, and G cause degradation of synaptobrevin (also called vesicle-associated membrane protein (VAMP)), a synaptosomal membrane protein. Most of the VAMP present at the cytosolic surface of the synaptic vesicle is removed as a result of any one of these cleavage events. Each toxin specifically cleaves a different bond.
The molecular weight of the botulinum toxin protein molecule, for all seven of the known botulinum toxin serotypes, is about 150 kD. Interestingly, the botulinum toxins are released by Clostridial bacterium as complexes comprising the 150 kD botulinum toxin protein molecule along with one or more associated non-toxin proteins. Thus, the botulinum toxin type A complex can be produced by Clostridial bacterium as 900 kD, 500 kD and 300 kD forms (approximate molecular weights). Botulinum toxin types B and C1 are apparently produced as only a 500 kD complex. Botulinum toxin type D is produced as both 300 kD and 500 kD complexes. Finally, botulinum toxin types E and F are produced as only approximately 300 kD complexes. The complexes (i.e. molecular weight greater than about 150 kD) are believed to contain a non-toxin hemagglutinin protein and a non-toxin and non-toxic nonhemagglutinin protein. Thus, a botulinum toxin complex can comprise a botulinum toxin molecule (the neurotoxic component) and one or more non toxic, hemagglutinin proteins and/or non toxin, non hemagglutinin proteins (the later can be referred to as NTNH proteins) These two types of non-toxin proteins (which along with the botulinum toxin molecule can comprise the relevant neurotoxin complex) may act to provide stability against denaturation to the botulinum toxin molecule and protection against digestive acids when toxin is ingested. Additionally, it is possible that the larger (greater than about 150 kD molecular weight) botulinum toxin complexes may result in a slower rate of diffusion of the botulinum toxin away from a site of intramuscular injection of a botulinum toxin complex. The toxin complexes can be dissociated into toxin protein and hemagglutinin proteins by treating the complex with red blood cells at pH 7.3 or by subjecting the complex to a separation process, such as column chromatography, in a suitable buffer at a pH of about 7-8. The botulinum toxin protein has a marked instability upon removal of the hemagglutinin protein.
All the botulinum toxin serotypes are made by native Clostridium botulinum bacteria as inactive single chain proteins which must be cleaved or nicked by proteases to become neuroactive. The bacterial strains that make botulinum toxin serotypes A and G possess endogenous proteases and serotypes A and G can therefore be recovered from bacterial cultures in predominantly their active form. In contrast, botulinum toxin serotypes C1, D, and E are synthesized by nonproteolytic strains and are therefore typically unactivated when recovered from culture. Serotypes B and F are produced by both proteolytic and nonproteolytic strains and therefore can be recovered in either the active or inactive form. However, even the proteolytic strains that produce, for example, the botulinum toxin type B serotype only cleave a portion of the toxin produced. The exact proportion of nicked to unnicked molecules depends on the length of incubation and the temperature of the culture. Therefore, a certain percentage of any preparation of, for example, the botulinum toxin type B toxin is likely to be inactive, possibly accounting for the known significantly lower potency of botulinum toxin type B as compared to botulinum toxin type A. The presence of inactive botulinum toxin molecules in a clinical preparation will contribute to the overall protein load of the preparation, which has been linked to increased antigenicity, without contributing to its clinical efficacy. Additionally, it is known that botulinum toxin type B has, upon intramuscular injection, a shorter duration of activity and is also less potent than botulinum toxin type A at the same dose level.
In vitro studies have indicated that botulinum toxin inhibits potassium cation induced release of both acetylcholine and norepinephrine from primary cell cultures of brainstem tissue. Additionally, it has been reported that botulinum toxin inhibits the evoked release of both glycine and glutamate in primary cultures of spinal cord neurons and that in brain synaptosome preparations botulinum toxin inhibits the release of each of the neurotransmitters acetylcholine, dopamine, norepinephrine, CGRP and glutamate.
The success of botulinum toxin type A to treat a variety of clinical conditions has led to interest in other botulinum toxin serotypes. Thus, at least botulinum toxins types, A, B, E and F have been used clinically in humans. Additionally, pure (approx 150 kDa) botulinum toxin has been used to treat humans. See e.g. Kohl A., et al., Comparison of the effect of botulinum toxin A (Botox (R)) with the highly-purified neurotoxin (NT 201) in the extensor digitorum brevis muscle test, Mov Disord 2000; 15(Suppl 3):165. Hence, a botulinum toxin pharmaceutical composition can be prepared using a pure (approx 150 kDa) botulinum toxin, as opposed to use of a botulinum toxin complex.
The type A botulinum toxin is known to be soluble in dilute aqueous solutions at pH 4-6.8. At pH above about 7 the stabilizing nontoxic proteins dissociate from the neurotoxin, resulting in a gradual loss of toxicity, particularly as the pH and temperature rise. Schantz E. J., et al Preparation and characterization of botulinum toxin type A for human treatment (in particular pages 44-45), being chapter 3 of Jankovic, J., et al, Therapy with Botulinum Toxin, Marcel Dekker, Inc (1994).
As with enzymes generally, the biological activities of the botulinum toxins (which are intracellular peptidases) is dependant, at least in part, upon their three dimensional conformation. Thus, botulinum toxin type A is detoxified by heat, various chemicals surface stretching and surface drying. Additionally, it is known that dilution of the toxin complex obtained by the known culturing, fermentation and purification to the much, much lower toxin concentrations used for pharmaceutical composition formulation results in rapid detoxification of the toxin unless a suitable stabilizing agent is present. Dilution of the toxin from milligram quantities to a solution containing nanograms per milliliter presents significant difficulties because of the rapid loss of specific toxicity upon such great dilution. Since the toxin may be used months or years after the toxin containing pharmaceutical composition is formulated, the toxin can be stabilized with a stabilizing agent such as albumin and gelatin.
It has been reported that a botulinum toxin has been used in various clinical settings, including as follows:    (1) about 75-125 units of BOTOX® per intramuscular injection (multiple muscles) to treat cervical dystonia;    (2) 5-10 units of BOTOX® per intramuscular injection to treat glabellar lines (brow furrows) (5 units injected intramuscularly into the procerus muscle and 10 units injected intramuscularly into each corrugator supercilii muscle);    (3) about 30-80 units of BOTOX® to treat constipation by intersphincteric injection of the puborectalis muscle;    (4) about 1-5 units per muscle of intramuscularly injected BOTOX® to treat blepharospasm by injecting the lateral pre-tarsal orbicularis oculi muscle of the upper lid and the lateral pre-tarsal orbicularis oculi of the lower lid.    (5) to treat strabismus, extraocular muscles have been injected intramuscularly with between about 1-5 units of BOTOX®, the amount injected varying based upon both the size of the muscle to be injected and the extent of muscle paralysis desired (i.e. amount of diopter correction desired).    (6) to treat upper limb spasticity following stroke by intramuscular injections of BOTOX® into five different upper limb flexor muscles, as follows:    (a) flexor digitorum profundus: 7.5 U to 30 U    (b) flexor digitorum sublimis: 7.5 U to 30 U    (c) flexor carpi ulnaris: 10 U to 40 U    (d) flexor carpi radialis: 15 U to 60 U    (e) biceps brachii: 50 U to 200 U. Each of the five indicated muscles has been injected at the same treatment session, so that the patient receives from 90 U to 360 U of upper limb flexor muscle BOTOX® by intramuscular injection at each treatment session.    (7) to treat migraine, pericranial injected (injected symmetrically into glabellar, frontalis and temporalis muscles) injection of 25 U of BOTOX® has showed significant benefit as a prophylactic treatment of migraine compared to vehicle as measured by decreased measures of migraine frequency, maximal severity, associated vomiting and acute medication use over the three month period following the 25 U injection.
It is known that botulinum toxin type A can have an efficacy for up to 12 months (European J. Neurology 6 (Supp 4): S111-S1150:1999), and in some circumstances for as long as 27 months. The Laryngoscope 109:1344-1346:1999. However, the usual duration of an intramuscular injection of Botox® is typically about 3 to 4 months.
A commercially available botulinum toxin containing pharmaceutical composition is sold under the trademark BOTOX® (available from Allergan, Inc., of Irvine, Calif.). BOTOX® consists of a purified botulinum toxin type A complex, human serum albumin, and sodium chloride packaged in sterile, vacuum-dried form. The botulinum toxin type A is made from a culture of the Hall strain of Clostridium botulinum grown in a medium containing N-Z amine casein and yeast extract. The botulinum toxin type A complex is purified from the culture solution by a series of acid or acid and ethanol precipitations to a crystalline complex consisting of the active high molecular weight toxin protein and an associated hemagglutinin protein. The crystalline complex is re-dissolved in a solution containing saline and albumin and sterile filtered (0.2 microns) prior to vacuum-drying. BOTOX® can be reconstituted with sterile, non-preserved saline prior to intramuscular injection. Each vial of BOTOX® contains about 100 units (U) of Clostridium botulinum toxin type A complex, 0.5 milligrams of human serum albumin and 0.9 milligrams of sodium chloride in a sterile, vacuum-dried form without a preservative.
To reconstitute vacuum-dried BOTOX® sterile normal saline without a preservative (0.9% Sodium Chloride injection) is used by drawing up the proper amount of diluent in the appropriate size syringe. Since BOTOX® is denatured by bubbling or similar violent agitation, the diluent is gently injected into the vial. Reconstituted BOTOX® can be stored in a refrigerator (2° to 8° C.) and is a clear, colorless liquid and free of particulate matter. There are reports of reconstituted BOTOX® retaining its potency for up to thirty days. See e.g. Guttman C., Botox retains its efficacy for blepharospasm treatment after freezing and storage, New York investigators find, EuroTimes 2000 November/December; 5(8):16. The vacuum-dried product is stored in a freezer at or below −5° C.
In general, four physiologic groups of C. botulinum are recognized (I, II, III, IV). The organisms capable of producing a serologically distinct toxin may come from more than one physiological group. For example, Type B and F toxins can be produced by strains from Group I or II. In addition, other strains of clostridial species (C. baratii, type F; C. butyricum, type E; C. novyi, type C1 or D) have been identified which can produce botulinum neurotoxins.
The physiologic groups of Clostridium botulinum types are listed in Table I.
TABLE IPhysiologic Groups of Clostridium botulinumPhenotypicallyToxinRelatedSero-MilkGlucosePhages &ClostridiumGroupTypeBiochemistryDigestFermentationLipasePlasmids(nontoxigenic)IA, B, Fproteolytic saccharolytic++++C. sporogenesIIB, E, Fnonproteolytic saccharolytic−+++psychotrophicIIIC, DNonproteolytic saccharolytic±+++C. novyiIVGproteolytic nonsaccharolytic+−−−C. subterminale
These toxin types may be produced by selection from the appropriate physiologic group of Clostridium botulinum organisms. The organisms designated as Group I are usually referred to as proteolytic and produce botulinum toxins of types A, B and F. The organisms designated as Group II are saccharolytic and produce botulinum toxins of types B, E and F. The organisms designated as Group III produce only botulinum toxin types C and D and are distinguished from organisms of Groups I and II by the production of significant amounts of propionic acid. Group IV organisms produce only neurotoxin of type G.
It is known to obtain a tetanus toxin using specific media substantially free of animal products. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,926. But notably, even the “animal product free” media disclosed by this patent uses Bacto-peptone, a meat digest. Significantly, production of tetanus toxin by Clostridium tetani vs. production of a botulinum toxin by a Clostridium botulinum bacterium entails different growth, media and fermentation parameters and considerations. See e.g. Johnson, E. A., et al., Clostridium botulinum and its neurotoxins: a metabolic and cellular perspective, Toxicon 39 (2001), 1703-1722.
Production of Active Botulinum Neurotoxin
Botulinum toxin for use in a pharmaceutical composition can be obtained by anaerobic fermentation of Clostridium botulinum using a modified version of the well known Schantz process (see e.g. Schantz E. J., et al., Properties and use of botulinum toxin and other microbial neurotoxins in medicine, Microbiol Rev 1992 March; 56(1):80-99; Schantz E. J., et al., Preparation and characterization of botulinum toxin type A for human treatment, chapter 3 in Jankovic J, ed. Neurological Disease and Therapy. Therapy with botulinum toxin (1994), New York, Marcel Dekker; 1994, pages 41-49, and; Schantz E. J., et al., Use of crystalline type A botulinum toxin in medical research, in: Lewis G E Jr, ed. Biomedical Aspects of Botulism (1981) New York, Academic Press, pages 143-50.).
A Clostridium botulinum neurotoxin (as pure toxin or as a botulinum toxin complex) can also be obtained by aerobic fermentation of a recombinant host cell which bears the appropriate gene. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,665 entitled Vaccine for clostridium botulinum neurotoxin, issued Jul. 6, 1999 to Williams and U.S. patent application 20030215468 entitled Soluble recombinant botulinum toxin proteins by Williams et al., published Nov. 20, 2003.
Additionally, botulinum toxins (the 150 kilodalton molecule) and botulinum toxin complexes (300 kDa to 900 kDa) can be obtained from, for example, List Biological Laboratories, Inc., Campbell, Calif.; the Centre for Applied Microbiology and Research, Porton Down, U.K.; Wako (Osaka, Japan), as well as from Sigma Chemicals of St Louis, Mo. Commercially available botulinum toxin containing pharmaceutical compositions include Botox® (Botulinum toxin type A purified neurotoxin complex with human serum albumin and sodium chloride) available from Allergan, Inc., of Irvine, Calif. in 100 unit vials as a lyophilized powder to be reconstituted with 0.9% sodium chloride before use), Dysport® (Clostridium botulinum type A toxin hemagglutinin complex with human serum albumin and lactose in the botulinum toxin pharmaceutical composition), available from Ipsen Limited, Berkshire, U.K. as a powder to be reconstituted with 0.9% sodium chloride before use), and MyoBloc™ (an injectable solution comprising botulinum toxin type B, human serum albumin, sodium succinate, and sodium chloride at about pH 5.6, available from Solstice Neurosciences (formerly available from Elan Corporation, Dublin, Ireland) of San Diego, Calif.
A number of steps are required to make a Clostridial toxin pharmaceutical composition suitable for administration to a human or animal for a therapeutic, diagnostic, research or cosmetic purpose. These steps can include obtaining a purified Clostridial toxin and then compounding the purified Clostridial toxin. A first step can be to culture a Clostridial bacteria, typically on agar plates, in an environment conducive to bacterial growth, such as in a warm anaerobic atmosphere. The culture step allows Clostridial colonies with desirable morphology and other characteristics to be obtained. In a second step selected cultured Clostridial colonies can be fermented in a suitable medium. After a certain period of fermentation the Clostridial bacteria typically lyse and release Clostridial toxin into the medium. Thirdly, the culture medium can be purified so as to obtain a bulk or raw toxin. Typically culture medium purification to obtain bulk toxin is carried out using, among other reagents, animal derived enzymes, such as DNase and RNase, which are used to degrade and facilitate removal of nucleic acids. The resulting bulk toxin can be a highly purified toxin with a high specific activity. After stabilization in a suitable buffer, the bulk toxin can be compounded with one or more excipients to make a Clostridial toxin pharmaceutical composition suitable for administration to a human. The Clostridial toxin pharmaceutical composition can comprises a Clostridial toxin as an active pharmaceutical ingredient. The pharmaceutical composition can also include one or more excipients, buffers, carriers, stabilizers, preservatives and/or bulking agents.
The Clostridium toxin fermentation step can result in a culture solution which contains whole Clostridium bacteria, lysed bacteria, culture media nutrients and fermentation byproducts. Filtration of this culture solution so as to remove gross elements, such as whole and lysed bacteria, provides a clarified culture. The clarified culture solution comprises a Clostridial and various impurities and can be processed so as to obtain a concentrated Clostridial toxin, which is called bulk toxin.
Fermentation and purification processes for obtaining a bulk Clostridial toxin using one or more animal derived products (such as the milk digest casein, DNase and RNase) are known. An example of such a known non-APF process for obtaining a botulinum toxin complex is the Schantz process. The Schantz process (from initial cell culture through to fermentation and toxin purification) makes use of a number of products derived from animal sources such as for example animal derived Bacto Cooked Meat medium in the culture vial, Columbia Blood Agar plates for colony growth and selection, and casein in the fermentation media. Additionally, the Schantz bulk toxin purification process makes use of DNase and RNase from bovine sources to hydrolyze nucleic acids present in the toxin containing fermented culture medium.
A fermentation process for obtaining a tetanus toxoid which uses reduced amounts of animal derived products (referred to as animal protein free or “APF” fermentation processes) is known. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,926 entitled Method for production of tetanus toxin using media substantially free of animal products, issued to Demain et al., May 6, 2003. An APF fermentation process for obtaining a Clostridial toxin, has the potential advantage of reducing the (the already very low) possibility of contamination of the ensuing bulk toxin with viruses, prions or other undesirable elements which can then accompany the active pharmaceutical ingredient Clostridial toxin as it is compounded into a pharmaceutical composition for administration to humans.
It is known to use chromatography to purify a Clostridial toxin. Thus:    1. Ozutsumi K., et al, Rapid, simplified method for production and purification of tetanus toxin, App & Environ Micro, April 1985, p 939-943, vol 49, no. 4 (1985) discloses use of high pressure liquid chromatography (HPLC) gel filtration to purify tetanus toxin.    2. Schmidt J. J., et al., Purification of type E botulinum neurotoxin by high-performance ion exchange chromatography, Anal Biochem 1986 July; 156(1):213-219 discloses use of size exclusion chromatography or ion exchange chromatograph to purify botulinum toxin type E. Also disclosed is use of protamine sulfate instead of ribonuclease (RNase).    3. Simpson L. L., et al., Isolation and Characterization of the Botulinum neurotoxins     Simpson L L; Schmidt J J; Middlebrook J L, In: Harsman S, ed. Methods in Enzymology. Vol. 165, Microbial Toxins: Tools in Enzymology San Diego, Calif.: Academic Press; vol 165:pages 76-85 (1988) discloses purification of botulinum neurotoxins using gravity flow chromatography, HPLC, capture steps using an affinity resin, size exclusion chromatography, and ion (anion and cation) exchange chromatography, including use of two different ion exchange columns. Various Sephadex, Sephacel, Trisacryl, S and Q columns are disclosed.    4. Zhou L., et al., Expression and purification of the light chain of botulinum neurotoxin A: A single mutation abolishes its cleavage of SNAP-25 and neurotoxicity after reconstitution with the heavy chain, Biochemistry 1995; 34(46):15175-81 (1995) discloses use of an amylose affinity column to purify botulinum neurotoxin light chain fusion proteins.    5. Kannan K., et al., Methods development for the biochemical assessment of Neurobloc (botulinum toxin type B), Mov Disord 2000; 15(Suppl 2):20 (2000) discloses use of size exclusion chromatography to assay a botulinum toxin type B.    6. Wang Y-c, The preparation and quality of botulinum toxin type A for injection (BTXA) and its clinical use, Dermatol Las Faci Cosm Surg 2002; 58 (2002) discloses ion exchange chromatography to purify a botulinum toxin type A. This reference discloses a combination of precipitation and chromatography techniques.    7. Johnson S. K., et al., Scale-up of the fermentation and purification of the recombination heavy chain fragment C of botulinum neurotoxin serotype F, expressed in Pichia pastoris, Protein Expr and Purif 2003; 32:1-9 (2003) discloses use of ion exchange and hydrophobic interaction columns to purify a recombinant heavy chain fragment of a botulinum toxin type F.    8. Published U.S. patent application 2003 0008367 A1 (Oguma) discloses use of ion exchange and lactose columns to purify a botulinum toxin.
The purification methods summarized above relate generally to research or laboratory scale methods which are not scaleable into industrial or commercial processes. It is well known that chromatography techniques such as, for example, gel filtration and gravity flow chromatography are not amenable for use as large-scale, validatable, cGMP manufacturing processes. Alternately or in addition, the purification method summarized above relate to small scale purification of the pure toxin (i.e. the approximately 150 kDa neurotoxic molecule), or a specific component of the neurotoxic, as opposed of the entire 900 kDa botulinum toxin complex. As is also well known, obtaining a biologically active, purified botulinum toxin complex is considerably more complex and difficult, than is purifying only a component of the complex. This is due, for example, to the larger size, fragility, labile nature and particular secondary, tertiary and quaternary molecule and complex conformations required for obtaining a biologically active and stable botulinum toxin complex.
Furthermore, existing processes, including commercial scale processes, for obtaining a botulinum toxin suitable for compounding into a botulinum toxin pharmaceutical composition typically include a series of precipitation steps to separate the toxin complex from impurities which accompany the botulinum toxin from the fermentation process. Notably, precipitation techniques are widely used in the biopharmaceutical industry to purify a botulinum toxin. For example, cold alcohol fractionation (Cohn's method) or precipitation is used to remove plasma proteins. Unfortunately, precipitation techniques for purifying a botulinum toxin have the drawbacks of low resolution, low productivity, difficulty to operate, difficulty to control and/or validate, and difficulty to scale-up or scale-down.
What is needed therefore is an APF process for purifying a Clostridial toxin fermentation medium so as to obtain a bulk Clostridial toxin without making use of animal derived products in the purification process.